


Find Love Upstairs

by TinyValiance



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Multi, also do not be put off by that ot3 tag, i wrote this to be in 2016 aka wyd era for the aesthetics all around, no love triangle just polyamorous love, oh and to get them all into yg easier bc i need ikon to be a yg squad in every universe, taking coffee shop romance to a new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyValiance/pseuds/TinyValiance
Summary: Usually, couples went to cafés to go on dates. Date Cafés were made for single people to go to and find a date. Only losers who could not get dates went to those places. Junhoe did not want the world to know.Chanwoo continued, “I think you should go back to the café and try again. There are so many people there, June hyung. You’re bound to find one who can tolerate you.”





	Find Love Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ PLEASE READ! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!♥
> 
> 1\. I want to make it clear that these people in the story are just characters based on real people. This is my interpretation of them. My writing does not reflect on any real people involved in this story. Please do not repost this story anywhere or post a link to this story anywhere. Tumblr is the only exception. I do not want it on Twitter, Instagram, or anywhere a member of iKon or any other kpop star in this story can see it (if they see it on Tumblr, then whatever, Tumblr feels more private). Do not send this story to them. Please keep this story safe here! Respect their privacy and mine.
> 
> 2\. WARNINGS: minor swearing, minor sexual language, Koo Junhoe, Shrek reference (at the end)
> 
> 3\. Please comment! No matter how long the story is up, I will always appreciate comments. I love all feedback. Nice comments are appreciated more than you know. Also, I am not perfect, I want to improve! If you think I could do something better in terms of characterization, grammar and wording (etc), please tell me. Take care and thank you for reading! xo.
> 
> 4\. I am not sure if the concept of 'Date Cafes' exist in real life, but I created this one myself. If you write a fic using this concept of a Date Cafe as inspo, please let me know! I want to read it! (if I ship the ship lmao sorry Im particular). Totally okay to use this concept! OH btw this is all Junhoe's POV, not mine, I love Date Cafes and I dont care if that makes me a loser I want to go to one.
> 
> 5\. some sources for all u good people:  
> aesthetic inspo (not exact) - http://qoa.tumblr.com/post/149996569457/by-sylviebeam-on-instagram  
> aesthetic inspo (not exact) - https://3blush.tumblr.com/post/163533298345/httpswwwinstagramcompbwpilddgwgd  
> bobby's iconic outfit - https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/20080228/iKON-Bobby4.jpg  
> songs referenced in order:  
> me you - san e ft. baek yerin  
> let's not fall in love - bigbang  
> fantastic baby - bigbang  
> baby good night - gd&top  
> #wyd - ikon (reappears at the end when junhoe sings it)  
> what is love - haddaway  
> beautiful goodbye - g.soul (check out kai of exo's cover! its beautiful. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDNXhqKo46w)

Junhoe, Despairingly Single Bachelor #2 of his friend group, realized his situation was truly **Bad** when he had to literally bite his tongue to keep from begging Yunhyeong to bring his girlfriend to their hangout. It was not like he _wanted_ her there to remind him that he was despairingly single, but without her there, Yunhyeong would most certainly verbalize that reminder. Junhoe did not want to be bullied for his singleness today. He was tired and lonely and needed a hug.

He reluctantly knocked on Yunhyeong’s dormitory door. At least Hanbin, Despairingly Single Bachelor #1, would be there to keep him company.

… Wait, shit, that was not better, he could still run away now—

Yunhyeong answered the door with a beaming smile. “Long time no see!”

That was because Junhoe had been avoiding him. He gave his friend a strained smile and stepped through the doorway.

Chanwoo, the group’s most recent actor-turned-trainee, was currently sat on the floor playing a video game with Hanbin. Donghyuk welcomed Junhoe and beckoned him over to the couch. Junhoe trudged over and plopped down. When Donghyuk wrapped him up in a hug, he loosened up.

They hung around like that until Hanbin finally accepted defeat (read as: blamed his suspected case of carpal tunnel syndrome for making him lose). It was a pleasant visit, despite Hanbin’s whining. It was going well. It even went well until halfway into the lunch that Yunhyeong prepared.

The conversation Junhoe dreaded was bound to happen, though, and it did.

“So,” Yunhyeong started, “how’s your love lives?”

“Fine,” Junhoe and Hanbin said in unison.

“So you two met someone?” Donghyuk asked.

“No,” the two said in unison. Honestly, Junhoe felt like they were kids being interrogated by nosy relatives, and if that made Hanbin his family member, then that just made everything worse. He grumpily poked at his food.

“So…” Donghyuk continued, tentatively spooning soup into his mouth, “have you given any more thought to our suggestion?”

“No,” they spoke in unison for the third time.

Yunhyeong placed his fork on his plate. “ _Guys,_ ” he cajoled, “please, what’s so bad about going to a Date Café?”

Everything was bad about it. Usually, couples went to cafés to go on dates. Date Cafés were made for single people to go to and _find_ a date. Only losers who could not get dates went to those places. Junhoe did not want the world to know.

Neither did Hanbin. “It’s for losers, hyung,” he whined.

“It’s for people who can’t get dates,” Junhoe agreed, “I’ll feel like an idiot.”

“You _are_ an idiot,” Donghyuk pointed out. “You are both depressed idiots.”

“We are not!” Hanbin argued, at the same time Junhoe argued, “We’re _fine._ ”

“ ** _Fine?!_** ” Donghyuk demanded. “You two are so **_dead inside_** that you don’t even know what ‘ _fine_ ’ means anymore!”

“We are so worried about you two,” Yunhyeong said. “We are afraid that your loneliness is depressing you.”

“Well, it’s not,” Hanbin argued. “Why don’t you ever bother Donghyuk and Chanwoo? They’re single too.”

“I’m single because I’m busy,” Chanwoo said.

“Plus,” Donghyuk added, “our singleness is not making us spiral into depression.”

“We are focusing on our careers,” Junhoe said.

“No,” Chanwoo responded, “Donghyuk and I are ‘focusing on our careers’. You are Hanbin are dying of loneliness and blaming it on your careers. There’s a difference.”

“Name one instance,” Junhoe challenged, “for each of us.”

“Oh, just _one_?” Donghyuk asked.

Yunhyeong said, “Hanbin and I had a dance practice yesterday and he held my arm the whole time. Full on koala.”

Hanbin hung his head.

“Junhoe listens to indie couple songs and cries,” Donghyuk added. “I heard Me You playing in the background of our phone call the other day, and I know how your voice sounds when you’ve been crying.”

“I was sick.”

“Sick of being lonely.”

Junhoe crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

“If we do this,” Junhoe asked, “will you get off our backs?”

“Yes,” Yunhyeong said. “We just want you to go to a place where you can meet people, since you don’t have any friends—”

“I have friends!” Hanbin barked. Junhoe stayed silent.

“Not your composer hyungs, friends your own age,” Donghyuk said.

Hanbin went silent with Junhoe.

“So,” Yunhyeong concluded, “we just want you guys to try it out. If you decide you like being single, that’s fine. However, you might as well date while you still can. If you plan on being famous, it’s going to get harder.”

They hated when Yunhyeong went Mom on them, because when he did, he was usually right.

-♡-

And thus, Hanbin and Junhoe prepared for their blind dates (read as: fought for 30 minutes about hair and outfits, and then pushed each other onto the bus, earning many glares from old ladies and cautious parents who did not want their children to learn any creative curse words).

Outside the establishment, Hanbin and Junhoe preened each other. Junhoe fixed Hanbin’s hair, Hanbin dabbed at Junhoe’s lip tint, and Junhoe tried to push his hands away because it was _literally lip tint and you cannot touch that up_ , and Hanbin said he was being a baby, and that escalated to weak fisticuffs over who was more mature.

Eventually, Hanbin broke away, patting down his hair. “You ruined it,” he whined.

“You look as fine as you ever will,” Junhoe growled back, because he did _not_ mess up Hanbin’s hair, he was innocent here. Everything wrong with Hanbin was the fault of his genetics.

Straightening out their clothes, they manned up and walked inside.

The first level of the café was a waiting area and reception desk. It was homey and warm, smelled like French vanilla, and it resembled a coffee shop more so than a lobby. They approached the front desk, and the woman greeted them, “Hello! Do you have a reservation for this evening?”

“Yes, we called a few days ago,” Hanbin said. A reservation was not mandatory, because there was usually room available due to people coming and going, but reserving a spot gave you a sense of security. (Also, Yunhyeong made them do it so they would feel bad about running away.) “We are Kim Hanbin and Koo Junhoe, under the reservation name D&Y.”

The woman looked them up on the computer and said, “Yes, here you are!” she cheerily typed something out, then retrieved a stamp from the desk. “Hands out, please.”

Junhoe and Hanbin complied. The woman stamped a tiny heart onto the backs of their hands.

“There,” she said. “Everyone gets at least an hour, and we hate to rush anyone out, but this stamp means you reserved your place, and won’t be asked to leave if we get overcrowded.”

Ah, okay – the boys thanked the woman for her help. She smiled and said, “No problem! Just follow the sign to the café.”

She pointed across the room. A neon pink sign by the stairs said, ‘ _Find Love Upstairs_ ’, with an arrow through a heart underneath it, showing them the way. Junhoe thought it was a cute touch, if a little tacky. Like, there was only one set of stairs visible, and he would not be going to the basement for love; not this kind of love.

Junhoe and Hanbin followed it. Junhoe could feel his friend tense up beside him. Junhoe was nervous, but he supposed his face was a subconscious confidence boost at all times. He gave Hanbin a supportive rub on the shoulder. Hanbin jumped, clearly not expecting it, then leaned into the touch, thoroughly appreciative.

Junhoe got kind of sad when he remembered there was only one person in South Korea lonelier than he was.

He led his lonely friend up the stairs. Upon walking in, there was a coffee bar visible, and behind a small wall, the room opened to an area of tables, couches, sectioned off spaces, and different floor levels like small stages. Somehow, everyone looked like they had their own place. The place smelled like various coffees and desserts, and it was coloured in warm, neutral tones, with splashes of pink. There were neon pink signs on the walls as well, one that said ‘ _Follow Your Heart_ ’, and the rest were little heart shapes scattered along the walls. Surprisingly, the vibrancy did not take away from the cozy feel. An indie song played quietly in the background, but it was probably intended to be white noise, and although Junhoe could not identify the song, it sounded familiar.

“Nice,” he commented. Hanbin looked even more nervous than before.

To the left, they saw a small table of silicone wrist bands. A sign above the table said ‘Icebreakers’ and ‘Please return us at the end of your visit!’. Each individual basket was labeled as well. The pink bracelets said ‘Beauty’, the blue bracelets said ‘Food’, the green bracelets said ‘Music’, and the yellow bracelets said ‘Animals’.

“I think these are supposed to help us find people with similar interests,” Junhoe said. As he was a model, Junhoe picked up a pink bracelet and put it on. Tentatively, Hanbin selected a green one.

The two moved through the café and selected tables along the wall, one right in front of the other. A waitress skipped to each of their tables and offered them a drink. Hanbin ordered something, but Junhoe declined.

In almost no time at all, a boy with sharp angles and a mop of curly hair approached Hanbin. He was wearing a blue sweater with bunnies on it, and under his sleeve, a green bracelet. Junhoe genuinely could not tell if he was cute or not.

“Hi,” the boy said with a coy smile. He looked like he was forcing his mouth closed. “I’m Kim Jiwon, I was born in 1995. You like music?”

Hanbin raised his head. Junhoe just knew his eyes were blown wide. Hanbin said, “Hello, I’m Kim Hanbin, 1996. Yes, I do. I’m training to be a composer.”

The boy broke into a big smile, crinkling his eyes and revealing a set of bunny-like teeth. Ah, Junhoe supposed that is what he was hiding. His smile had its own charm, it was not so bad. The sweater was funnier now. His friends were probably responsible for helping him dress for this. Jiwon said, “I’m training to be a rapper, hopefully a lyricist. You can call me Bobby if you want.”

They bowed, Bobby sat down, and the two carried on the conversation. Junhoe could not help but stare absently in reverence.

It was not long before someone worked up the courage to approach Junhoe as well. She bowed and said, “Hello! My name is Jihwa, I was born in 1993.”

The girl was cute, dressed in a flowing white dress and a pink headband that matched her pink bracelet—oh! They were both wearing pink bracelets! Junhoe broke into a wide grin.

“Hello,” Junhoe stood and bowed back. “My name is Junhoe, I was born in 1997.”

The two sat and talked about their favourite beauty products, their skincare routines, and modeling careers. They had a lot in common. Junhoe was starting to like her.

“So,” he changed the topic, “how about music?”

“I love music,” Jihwa said.

“What do you listen to?”

“Oh, just anything that sounds nice,” she said. “I like pretty-sounding music.”

“Do you like BigBang?”

“Some songs, yes,” she replied. “Let’s Not Fall In Love is nice.”

Junhoe blinked, waited. “…That’s it?”

Jihwa visibly moved back. “Oh, uhm, no—I just, can’t really think of—”

“Can’t think of _music_?” Junhoe asked, aggressively and incredulously. He genuinely was curious, but he was too affronted and confused to properly express that in his tone. “That’s impossible. There is so much music out there. Do you just **_avoid_** it ** _??_** ”

Jihwa’s smile fell at the corners.

Junhoe knew this thing between them was not going to work out.

-♡-

Three messed up dates later, Junhoe gave up. He trudged to the coffee bar and plopped down on a stool. The area was empty except for him, which depressed him even more.

“Can I get you something?” a small voice asked. It was probably the barista, but Junhoe was too gloomy for eye contact. He kept his cheek smushed in his palm and stared at the counter.

“Sure,” Junhoe said, “strawberry milk tea, please.”

The barista went to get his order. Junhoe stole a glance in Hanbin’s direction. Bobby was laughing his ass off about something, and Hanbin looked just as merry, albeit a bit pink in his cheeks. Hanbin’s drink had two straws in it now, too. So that was cute and unfair. Junhoe looked away and played with a sugar packet until his drink was set in front of him. He slid over 4000won and drank dismally.

“Hey,” the barista tried to get his attention. Junhoe kept his lips around the straw and his eyes down, but he nodded. The barista continued, “Don’t be discouraged. You’ll find the one if you keep trying.”

“I lost three dates today,” Junhoe lamented, “and it’s only been 40 minutes. Why can’t I find true love? Why is the universe stopping me?”

The first girl did not appreciate music enough, the second girl thought romantic dramas were too cheesy to enjoy, and the third guy was nice, but his opinions on the best red fruit were absolute garbage, it would never work out between them.

The barista laughed, and Junhoe was offended. The barista said, “It takes more time for some people to find love than others.”

“I don’t believe that anymore,” Junhoe said. “ _Hanbin hyung_ got it on his first try.”

“Who’s Hanbin?”

“My single friend,” Junhoe said. “Or rather, he _was_ my single friend. He’s over there being gross with his new fiancé.”

“Fiancé?”

“Give it a few days, Hanbin hyung doesn’t wait to fall in love.”

The barista laughed again. He leaned across the counter to get a better view of said friend, and Junhoe pointed at the table that they were seated at.

The barista gasped. “He’s with the guy in the bunny shirt?”

“I know, it’s funny, right?” Junhoe said. “I think his friends thought it would be funny, because he looks like a rabbit.”

The barista snorted, sounding like he was trying to contain his laughter, keep something to himself. “Yeah, that could be it.”

Junhoe did not know how to proceed. Should he question this person? It was hard enough for Junhoe to interact with people when they were being candid. He did not know how to ask for information without sounding like a creep. He let it go. And because he let it go, he had nothing with which to continue this conversation, so, he took his tea and stood up.

“I’m just gonna catch the bus,” he said.

“Hey, come back sometime!” the barista called. “Don’t give up! Stay strong!”

He had a kind of… _passionate_ edge to his tone, but Junhoe could not determine whether the person was making fun of him or just really eager to help… or something else entirely… man, Junhoe realized he was truly Not Good at human interaction. He might actually have to work on that.

Junhoe slurped his tea and jogged downstairs, pointedly ignoring the directional sign on the wall. It was false information anyway.

-♡-

Two dateless weeks later, Junhoe ended up back at Yunhyeong’s dorm room. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk were out training, but Hanbin and Junhoe went over to hang out with Chanwoo. Bobby lounged on the couch, using his phone, while Hanbin got his ass kicked at video games. Junhoe lounged on the couch with Bobby. The two positioned their legs so as to accommodate each other. Bobby would be transferring into YG soon, so ostensibly, Bobby would become a part of his life, and it was best to learn how to interact with each other. If Hanbin’s romantic success had to be rubbed in Junhoe’s face like this, he was glad it was at least considerate.

“It’s not fair!” Hanbin cried. “It’s this stupid game’s fault.”

“He could beat you at Mario Kart, baby,” Bobby said without looking up from his phone. “You just suck at video games.”

Okay, it was considerate _and_ kind of funny. Hanbin did pretty well for himself.

Hanbin rebutted, “I won’t be sucking anything if you don’t support me here.”

Bobby’s cheeks went pink. He looked over at Hanbin. “I didn’t— I’m sorry baby, don’t be like that…”

Hanbin sat on the floor and seethed. Junhoe got up off the couch, went over and took the controller from him. Hanbin grumpily trudged away. When the screen went black, Junhoe, in the reflection, saw Hanbin cuddle up with Bobby on the couch. His heart melted, and Junhoe experienced his eighteenth spiritual death of the fortnight.

“You look like I just kicked your ass at a game,” Chanwoo observed.

He would do so soon enough. Junhoe sat in silence as the game loaded.

Chanwoo continued, “I think you should go back to the café and try again. There are so many people there, June hyung. You’re bound to find _one_ who can tolerate you.”

Junhoe rolled his eyes; _oh, be still my heart._

-♡-

That night, Junhoe reserved a spot (and made sure Chanwoo did not find out), and a few days later, on Thursday, he returned to the Date Café. He tried to go in with an open heart and mind this time… _tried_.

He was just desperate to prove Chanwoo wrong, huh?

It went as badly as the first time, but at least Junhoe ruined his chance with four people this round, bumping his high-score by more than double. It was probably way worse than Chanwoo could ever do, so in this sense, Junhoe won. There was a silver lining after all.

Junhoe plopped down at the bar and asked, “Do you serve alcohol here?”

The barista’s silvery laugh rang through Junhoe’s ears again, the same one from last time. “Welcome back. We have to stamp you every time you get a drink, unfortunately, so we know when to cut you off. You get three drinks in total per visit. We’re a café, not a club. If I can make a suggestion, however, you might have more luck finding a date at a club, with your...” the barista gestured vaguely to Junhoe, “everything.”

Junhoe did not have the emotional strength to figure out if the barista was insulting or complimenting him, so he just asked, “What is it with you people and stamps?”

“You don’t like them?”

“No, they’re cute,” Junhoe said, and it was neither an affirmative nor a denial.

The barista paused for a moment, then said, “I would recommend the red wine, it’s nice.” Junhoe agreed and ordered his glass. The barista stamped Junhoe’s hand, pushing an inky star onto his skin. Junhoe could not help but notice the barista had very small, dainty hands.

In that moment Junhoe realized he was not even sure of what the rest of this barista looked like. He looked up for the first time. At that moment, the barista was turned around and gathering the wine and glass. When they turned and faced Junhoe, they were a little startled, probably by the sudden eye contact.

Junhoe was startled too; **_‘stunned’_** would be a better term. This boy looked like a _fairy_ – the tiny, beautiful kind that makes wishes come true. Junhoe stared with his lips slightly parted.

The barista put the glass in front of Junhoe and filled it to the brim, either because he thought Junhoe needed it, or because Junhoe did not tell him to stop.

“Drink slow,” he advised, and Junhoe blinked out of his reverie.

The barista started to walk away. Junhoe stopped him and asked, “Wait, what’s your name?”

The barista pointed to his nametag. “Jinhwan,” he said. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Junhoe nodded. He drank slowly. He wanted to look at Jinhwan for as long as he could.

He had tried to be subtle, but the bar activity was slow, and Jinhwan caught him starting a few times. He eventually approached the counter and asked, “Is there something you need?”

Bashful, Junhoe shook his head and looked down.

Jinhwan paused for a moment, then continued, “Do you mind having some company?”

Junhoe looked up again, surprised by the request. He shook his head. “Good,” Jinhwan said, “because I’m really curious about how you keep messing up your dates. How many are you at now?”

Caught off guard, Junhoe stared for a moment, then broke into laughter. Jinhwan laughed along with him. Junhoe introduced himself first, then told Jinhwan all the reasons he had ended dates or had them ended on him – music, dramas, fruits, sushi, beliefs about the universe, and one guy just looked too much like Donghyuk. Jinhwan was endlessly entertained, and somehow, that made Junhoe feel better instead of worse. Maybe this guy really was a fairy and was working his fairy magic on him.

“ _Junhoe_ ,” Jinhwan scolded, “you have to be more personable than this to get a date.”

Junhoe shrugged. “This is just how I am. I don’t know how else to be. It is better they know what they’re getting themselves into, anyway.”

“Do your friends have anything to say about this?” Jinhwan asked.

“Yes.”

“And what’s that?”

“That I’m insufferable.”

Jinhwan laughed again. His laugh was getting prettier by the minute.

Alas, the sky outside was getting darker by the minute. “I should go,” Junhoe said.

“Wait,” Jinhwan stopped him. Junhoe waited. Jinhwan quickly whipped up a strawberry latte, set it on the counter, and drew a heart with chocolate syrup on the foam. He then capped it and pushed it to Junhoe. “It’s on me.”

Junhoe blinked owlishly, lips in a confused ‘o’ shape. “Why?”

Jinhwan beamed at him. “It’s a thank you, for making my night. Whoever heard of rejecting someone over pomegranate? You’re amusing.”

Affronted, Junhoe said, “They are just not the best red fruit! It’s a ridiculous opinion to have. Pomegranates are barely even fruits; they’re just made of _seeds_.”

Jinhwan laughed and shook his head, starting to wipe down the counter. “I cast my vote on strawberries as the best red fruit. They’re bite-sized and sweet, and the seeds are tolerable. Cherries are a close second, but I don’t like fruit pits.”

Strawberry – those were perfectly acceptable. Junhoe also enjoyed things that were bite-sized and sweet. Jinhwan clearly had good taste.

He said, “Goodnight, Junhoe. Come back another time and try again. Cheer up.”

This time, Junhoe tried to take Jinhwan’s advice to heart.

-♡-

Junhoe had a modeling shoot a few days later, and Hanbin was out and about anyway, so the two met up at a restaurant in town for a quick meal.

“So,” Junhoe said in between kimbaps, “want to hang out tomorrow?”

“Ah, I can’t,” Hanbin replied. “I have a date with Jiwon tomorrow.” The idiot’s face broke into a dopey smile. Junhoe rolled his eyes. “I can hang out on Thursday, though!”

Out of spite, Junhoe grumbled, “Thursday is for losers,” and stuffed his face full of kimbap.

A notification went off in the group chat, and Junhoe opened it to see Yunhyeong’s girlfriend, Hyeji, had posted a picture of Yunhyeong, sound asleep under a baby’s blanket that was patterned in happy green frogs. She posed in it, making a cute face, probably to mock him. It was fucking adorable. Junhoe stuffed his face even more.

-♡-

On Thursday, Junhoe went to the café again. He only lasted one date before calling it quits for the night. This one really disheartened him.

“She didn’t like my impressions!” Junhoe complained to the barista.

Jinhwan brought Junhoe’s glass of mango juice over to the counter and set it down. Junhoe drank angrily. Jinhwan asked, “What impressions?”

“I can do a lot,” Junhoe said.

“What’s your specialty?”

“Mm…” Junhoe thought about it, “I do YG artists well, probably because of exposure to them.”

“Do GD,” Jinhwan challenged.

That one was too easy. He pulled Jiyong’s nasally tone off flawlessly; Junhoe’s voice was malleable and versatile, as he was very vocally gifted, if he did say so himself. Jinhwan made a ‘pfft’ sound and laughed, lowering his head to hide.

“See?” Junhoe prompted. He felt a song coming on, and blurted, “I’m _fantastic, baby_.”

That one was a hard cringe, but Jinhwan resiliently collected himself enough to say, “You’re… you’re something.”

“You laughed,” Junhoe said. “You thought it was funny.”

“I don’t even know what to think, that’s why I laughed.”

Despite himself, Junhoe smiled.

“You’re not a comedian, are you?” Jinhwan asked. “You know I’m a barista, but what do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a model,” Junhoe said, and Jinhwan’s eyes widened, impressed, but nodded like he was not surprised, “and I work at a clothing store.”

“Are you a professional model?” Jinhwan asked. “Are you signed?”

“Yeah, to YG,” Junhoe said.

That shocked Jinhwan a little at first, but again, he did not look surprised by the information itself. “I thought I recognized you somehow. Do you only model?”

“Right now, yeah, but I want to get into singing.”

“Hey, me too,” Jinhwan said. “I’m in university for music and performance.”

“If you’re talented, audition for YG,” Junhoe said. “Hanbin’s boyfriend is auditioning soon too.”

“ _If_ I’m talented?” Jinhwan asked.

“Yeah,” Junhoe confirmed. He thought he was perfectly clear. “If you have talent, you can get into YG.”

“Do you _doubt_ that I have talent?” Jinhwan asked, and it sounded like a challenge.

Junhoe did not take the bait. He sipped his drink. “I don’t know, I barely even know you.”

“Do _you_ have talent?”

“Yes, and I’m good looking, and I can dance. I probably won’t even have to audition.”

He was only being honest. Jinhwan shook his head, seemingly admiring the boy in front of him. “You are truly something.”

Junhoe inhaled a sharp breath and let it out, marveling himself. “I know.” He took 4000won out of his pocket with a tip and placed it on the counter, then slid off his barstool. As if on cue, Junhoe decided it was time to go home. “See ya later.”

“You’re pretty arrogant,” Jinhwan commented, but with no malice in his tone. “It doesn’t take much to pose for a camera. You sure you can handle being an idol?”

Junhoe could tell this was playful teasing, but his first instinct was to prove himself. The song he thought of first did nothing to show off his vocal range, but it was better than no song at all. He would redeem himself later.

As he backed away from the counter, he serenaded Jinhwan, singing, “ _Don’t wanna say goodbye, I don’t want say goodbye, baby, good night_.”

He received a few claps from nearby table, and coos, probably from people who thought he was singing to a date. Jinhwan, however, made no sound. He stared with his jaw dropped, his eyes wide. At the moment, Jinhwan’s silence was a sweeter sound than any praise he could get. Junhoe gave a courteous bow and left.

-♡-

Six days later, Yunhyeong, Hyeji, Donghyuk, and Junhoe went to Yunhyeong’s place. No one really felt like going out, and Junhoe did not really know Hyeji, and he did not want to cook, so by default, he ended up at Yunhyeong’s place.

Yunhyeong kept an arm around Hyeji’s shoulders, and Donghyuk leaned on Yunhyeong’s body. Junhoe sat in the lounge chair next to them, eating a sandwich.

Hyeji asked, “How’s the dating going, dongsaengie?”

Great – if Hyeji, Junhoe’s fellow model, had adopted him too, it meant he must really look like he needed parental guidance. He wished they would mind their own business and stop making him feel pathetic; like, leave him alone with his sandwich to die.

“It’s not,” Junhoe replied, voice muffled by bread.

“Ohhh…” Donghyuk cooed. “We were all given so much hope with Hanbin and Bobby, we just thought… we were really staying confident…”

Junhoe deadpanned, “ _Were_ staying confident?”

“I think I would even pity date you by now,” Donghyuk frowned, “but I barely had time _before_ I got into this relationship with the two of them…”

Junhoe blinked. “Before you **WHAT?** ”

“Oh, right, we still have to tell everyone!” Yunhyeong smiled. He pulled Donghyuk closer. “We’re going to try polyamory since we all get along so well.”

“It’s just for sex,” Donghyuk clarified. “I’m in a really good place right now with my work and relationships, so I don’t want to pursue anything romantic, but we all started talking about this idea and I really liked it!” Donghyuk beamed. Yunhyeong placed a kiss on his head, and Hyeji rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Junhoe blinked at them. He had lost count of how many times his spirit had died in the last two months. He acknowledged that he was not the brightest bulb in the pack, so he probably could not even count that high.

He blurted, “But you’re _not even **depressed!**_ ”

Hyeji placed a hand over her heart, Yunhyeong had this frightened look on his face, and Donghyuk was biting the inside of his lip, probably to keep from saying ‘I told you so’.

Yunhyeong asked, “You _are_ depressed?” and Hyeji said, “Oh, honey…”

Junhoe tried to hide behind his sandwich.

“I’m working on it,” he muttered.

The others went quiet. After a few moments, Yunhyeong spoke, asking, “Junhoe?”

“What?”

“Are you… cool with us?”

“What?” he processed the question. “Oh, yeah, whatever.”

The trio smiled. Junhoe sure as fuck did not.

Yunhyeong’s phone buzzed. “Oh, it’s Hanbin calling,” he announced, and put it on speaker.

“Hey guys,” Hanbin greeted, “Jiwon is here in the studio and Chanwoo is here on three-way!”

“Yah~” Chanwoo greeted.

Junhoe muttered, “Been a few three-ways lately.”

“We wanted to get everyone together to ask if anyone wants to put vocals on our track,” Hanbin said. “Jiwon and I would handle it, but there are some high notes, and we want to know how the song should actually sound.”

“Cool!” Donghyuk cheered.

Yunhyeong asked, “You guys wrote a song together?”

“Yeah!” Bobby confirmed. “Wanna hear a preview?”

Bobby was apparently settling in well. Everyone enthusiastically agreed. It was soft and dreamy, probably about a booty call based on the lyrics Junhoe heard, but no one would be able to tell because it was so damn _melodic_. Bobby’s voice was actually really soulful, and that just made everything worse.

That was the final straw.

Honestly, what the fuck? Donghyuk did not even _need_ love right now. Yunhyeong was in a **_relationship_** and that did not even stop him, and now the trio had two partners each. Chanwoo was like, twelve, he had time to play the field, and he could get anyone if he wanted to; people were charmed by him for some unfathomable reason. Bobby and Hanbin made a name for themselves as YG’s new dream team of star-crossed lovers, and it had only been, like, three days since Bobby joined. The universe really hated Junhoe specifically.

He could not live like this any longer. He had to get a relationship partner.

He also had to leave after agreeing to put vocals on the track, because seriously, a love song written by a couple, god just put him out of his misery…

-♡-

The next night, Junhoe was determined to get a proper date. He would no longer be the lone wolf and that was that. He met person after person, trying his hardest to be nice, or in the very least, to not mess up.

He stayed for hours, right until ten minutes to closing. His spirit was officially crushed for good. He slumped over to the bar and dropped his head on it.

Jinhwan’s laugh was as silvery and beautiful as always. “I saw you making an effort tonight. No luck?”

Junhoe shook his head. He lifted it dramatically and asked, “Seriously, why me? Rating someone a six is actually a very good rating based on Korean beauty standards, there is no way sushi is better than kimbap, and if you don’t think She’s The Man is a good film, you’re clearly vapid and tasteless. I don’t need any of that in my life!”

Jinhwan giggled. “She’s The Man is a good film. I like rom-coms.”

Junhoe gestured a hand out. “ _See?_ **_You_** know what you’re talking about.” Jinhwan smiled at him. Junhoe burst out in song, “WHAT IS LOVE, BABY DON’T H—”

Jinhwan covered Junhoe’s mouth and told him to be quiet. Something shifted in Junhoe’s stomach then, made him feel fuzzy and alert and kind of _razzed_ , as though he had just snorted coffee.

Jinhwan dropped his hand. Junhoe stayed frozen in place. He needed something to settle his stomach now, so he asked, “Can I just get a chamomile tea for the road?”

Jinhwan agreed, because Jinhwan was a sweet guy, if a little snappy. He prepared the tea and set it in front of Junhoe. Junhoe hoped Jinhwan would not mind if he took a moment to inhale the steamy scent and clear his head.

“Keep trying,” Jinhwan spoke softly.

Junhoe looked down. “I can’t believe it,” he said. “Nobody wants to date me.”

“It’s because you’re insufferable,” Jinhwan said with a light heart. Junhoe sighed. Jinhwan continued, “So… do you want to go out with _me_?”

_Of course_ Junhoe wanted to go out with him, that would be a dream come— wait, was that a proposition ** _?!_** “ _What?_ ”

“Come on,” Jinhwan coaxed, but he sounded shy, “don’t play hard to get. You just admitted that I have no competition.”

Junhoe was in disbelief. “You _want_ to date me?”

“I’d like to give it a try,” Jinhwan said. “I like you.”

“Why?”

Jinhwan laughed, “You’re right, what’s there to like?”

Junhoe pouted and _hmph’d_.

“That was a joke,” Jinhwan said, and tried to smile at him. “I have lots of reasons to like you, you big dummy.”

Despite the insult, because it was just one of his nicknames by this point, Junhoe smiled back.

“I was always kind of hoping,” Jinhwan said, “that you might be into me.” His smile was so shy and his cheeks were so pink – wow, Junhoe was so endeared he felt his own cheeks heating up. “I don’t know if you even noticed me… but I thought I should give it a try tonight, since you look really…” he giggled, “really desperate, I guess. I thought I might have a chance.”

Junhoe snorted. “You have a chance, but not because I’m desperate.” His breath caught a little in his throat as he said, “I like you.”

Jinhwan beamed and let out an airy giggle. “Wow, I’m really happy…” He giggled again, almost drunkenly, and Junhoe had to raise an eyebrow at that. “Sorry I keep laughing,” Jinhwan apologized, “I’m just so amused. It actually worked out… I thought it would be funny if we started dating, because Jiwon starting dating Hanbin, and he’s my best friend.”

“Oh, seriously?”

“Yeah,” Jinhwan laughed, “I’m actually the one that put him in that bunny shirt.”

Junhoe’s jaw dropped. “That was _you_?”

Jinhwan gestured to himself and nodded. Junhoe let out a short laugh, amused and impressed. That must have been why Jinhwan suddenly got so supportive that first night they met – he wanted Junhoe to come back for him. In retrospect, Junhoe did always go on a Thursday, when Jinhwan would be working, so perhaps, subconsciously, he had.

“So, yeah… this is nice,” Jinhwan said. “Like, we got one each. I’m happy with how things worked out.”

Junhoe nodded in agreement. Just to clarify, he asked, “But you actually like me, right? Not just because of Bobby and Hanbin hyungs?”

Jinhwan smiled and said, “Of course I actually like you. I would have liked you anyway.”

Junhoe was content. Jinhwan started a new topic, “My shift ends in about a half hour, since I have to wash down the bar and everything. Do you want to wait around for me?”

“Sure,” Junhoe said. “I can take you home.”

“You could stay over at my apartment?” Jinhwan offered. “My roommate is out tonight.”

Junhoe thought it was very nice of Jinhwan to offer him accommodation like that. “Sure, alright. What are we going to do?”

“We could have a sleepover, and you know… _do_ things.”

“What things?”

Jinhwan raised his eyebrows and just looked at him, probably hoping Junhoe would get the message.

Junhoe blinked, let his brain buffer for a second, and… he gasped. “We’re going to have sex before our first date ** _??_** _”_

Jinhwan’s eyes opened wide. He backtracked, “No, no, of course not, not if you’re uncomfortable with that. We could do other things.”

Junhoe corrected himself, “Oh, no, sorry! Here, let me change my tone…” he balled his hands into celebratory fists and gave Jinhwan a wild grin, “ _We’re going to have sex before our first date **!!**_ ”

Jinhwan doubled over in laughter, resting his head on the counter. Junhoe laughed along with him.

It was kind of long to wait, and Junhoe was used to getting things done, so Jinhwan gave Junhoe a donut for free (although Jinhwan would have had to throw it out anyway, Junhoe still thought the gift was nice) and sat him down on the floor since the tables were being cleaned. The music had stopped, so Junhoe belted a tune to fill the silence. By the time Junhoe had finished his food and washed the sugar off his hands, the chairs were being stacked and put up on the tables, and he helped with cleanup.

At 10:38pm, as Jinhwan had said, he stepped out from behind the counter with his jacket and bag, ready to head home. Junhoe took his drink for the road, as usual.

Jinhwan stopped Junhoe by putting his hand on his chest when they reached the top of the stairs. There was a small amount of privacy behind this wall, and two other members of the night crew were still busy with sweeping. Junhoe looked down to the smaller man to see what he needed. Jinhwan wrapped a hand around the back of Junhoe’s neck, pulled him down, got on his tip-toes, and placed a kiss on Junhoe’s lips. He dropped back down on his heels with a shy smirk and a proud twinkle in his eyes.

Eyelashes fluttering, Junhoe found his bearings. Once he had those, he leaned down for a proper kiss. Jinhwan’s hand returned to the back of Junhoe’s neck, and their lips moved together, properly this time. This was _really_ happening for him – Junhoe was simultaneously content and reeling. All he could think was that he was glad his true love was soft and carried a base note of vanilla in his scent…

And oh, Junhoe just thought of Jinhwan as _that_ , didn’t he? That was a little quick. Sadly, Junhoe realized was the most hopeless romantic in the world. He would keep that to himself for now, but Jinhwan would figure it out in time; Junhoe did not willingly get along with just anyone, after all.

Junhoe pulled away first to avoid the risk of spine and/or heart damage. He put a hand on his back, scrunched his face into a frown, and asked, “Is it always going to be like this? In a few months you’ll be dating Quasimodo.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, that will never happen,” Jinhwan said. “Quasimodo has a great personality.”

Junhoe scoffed and rolled his eyes, affectionately. Jinhwan gave a short laugh in return.

“I am curious,” Junhoe said. “Even you think I’m insufferable. Why do you like me?”

Jinhwan got a little shy again, glancing down before meeting Junhoe’s eyes, and toying with his jean jacket sleeve all the while.

“I think you’re cute,” he answered. “I don’t know, your face is sort of… soft.” Jinhwan reached up to drag his fingers along Junhoe’s jaw, and Junhoe felt shivers run down his spine, in a good way, in a _very_ good way. “It’s so well-structured and sharp, but it’s also… I don’t know how to describe it. You have some squish in your cheeks,” Jinhwan poked them, “and your eyes are soft, and your lips are soft…” he brushed a thumb over them. Junhoe’s breath caught in his lungs. He giggled and said, “Your head is big,” and Junhoe could not help but giggle as well. Jinhwan cupped Junhoe’s jaw and concluded, “I really don’t know how to put it into words. You’re cute.”

Junhoe tilted his head, resting it in Jinhwan’s palm. Jinhwan’s smile grew wider, eyes fonder. Junhoe batted his eyelashes, encouraging him to keep going.

“I also think you’re funny,” Jinhwan continued, “but in the most… **_ridiculous_** way. You’re not funny because you’re _actually_ funny, you’re funny because you’re ridiculous.” Jinhwan placed his hand lower, on Junhoe’s neck, and elaborated, “For example, the impressions? They’re so lame, and that’s what funny about them. And you randomly break out in song, and it’s so obnoxious, it’s borderline comical. You’re so overdramatic, too. You’re just… entertaining.”

Junhoe kind of felt like he was being insulted, but he could not bring himself to care even if he tried. Jinhwan’s hand really was soft.

Jinhwan added, “Speaking of your obnoxious habit, you know the song Baby Good Night is just straight up about sex, right?”

“I know,” Junhoe said, “I couldn’t think of a good one then, but I have a better one now.” Junhoe sang, “ _BEAUTIFUL GOODBYE_ —”

As if startled, Jinhwan quickly shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth again. “That is much worse. Just stick with the sex song.”

Junhoe sighed, but stayed silent. Jinhwan withdrew his hand, but Junhoe was clearly being given another chance to not mess up, and he would take it.

“And I think we have a lot in common,” Jinhwan said in conclusion. He wrapped his hand around Junhoe’s. Junhoe laced their fingers together. “Thus, I like you, and I want to date you.”

Junhoe held up their hands. “I think it’s going to be hard to walk like this.”

Jinhwan laughed under his breath and shook his head. “You’re really too blunt… we can give it our best shot.”

Junhoe smiled. He was still just happy he was being given any shot. “So… I _am_ sufferable.”

This time Jinhwan laughed out loud, lighthearted and carefree. “Well, I’ll definitely be suffering.”

That was the nicest thing a man had ever implied to Junhoe that did not involve his body. _Take that, all his friends._ He nodded, satisfied. Eyebrows furrowed, he questioned Jinhwan on the more pressing issue, “Seriously, what do we do about your height? I can’t always bend down.”

“We’ll take turns,” Jinhwan offered. “Sometimes you bend, sometimes I’ll tip-toe.”

“We should just put you in high heels.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe I would.”

Junhoe paused. Jinhwan paused. Junhoe swallowed dryly. He caught a new look in Jinhwan’s eyes, dark and deep.

Jinhwan replied, “We can talk about it at home.”

_Home_ , Jinhwan’s home – butterflies fluttered wildly in Junhoe’s stomach. Jinhwan tugged at Junhoe’s hand. They would have to walk apart from each other if they wanted to do this. Ah seriously, why did Junhoe’s true l— _suitor_ , have to be so small? It was adorable, but inconvenient. The _taking turns_ thing sounded like a chore.

Speaking of taking turns, “Do you want to know why I like you?”

Jinhwan responded, “You can tell me on the way.”

Junhoe’s response was not as heartfelt as Jinhwan’s. However, they were quite alike – Junhoe liked Jinhwan because he was soft and cute too. Jinhwan was not very funny, but Junhoe was comedic enough for both of them. With him picking up Jinhwan’s slack, Junhoe thought, this relationship had a fighting chance of working out after all.

They made it down the stairs okay. At the bottom, they let go of each other’s hands, and Junhoe put an arm around Jinhwan’s waist instead. Jinhwan stood strong and tall (as tall as he could make himself look), but still let Junhoe get possessive. In that moment, Junhoe thought he would grow fond of the height difference soon enough.

They let the door fall shut behind them after they exited the building. Junhoe sang the lovebirds’ lyrics, “ _Oneul mohae…_ ” and Jinhwan let him sing, right up to the end, “ _Jaljayo_.” Despite its booty-call nature, Jinhwan thought it was the best song choice so far.

The neon pink sign at the bottom of the stairs was turned off for the night.

-♡ A Few Months Later ♡-

**ANNOUNCEMENT: HAPPY 5 MONTH ANNIVERSARY JIWON &HANBIN!!**

**(dongdong post)**

tigger: thanks donghyuk

pooh: thanks dong

dongdong: ((‘:

ddeokbokki hoe: he only cares bc he gives himself credit

halmeoni: cant we just appreciate true love??

jinanie hyung: you can, but we know your hidden feelings

ddeokbokki hoe: I have let u appreciate for months without saying anything.

dongdong: I have no other feeling than the love I feel for my friends.

ddeokbokki hoe: yeah you really took that to the next level with one of us

tigger: kkkkkk

pooh: kkkkkkkk

chanu: kkkk

halmeoni: |:

jinanie hyung: all jokes aside, congrats you guys, we’re all really happy for you

dongdong: seriously, we are really proud.

halmeoni: we really are.

pooh: you guys can gloat a little bit. me and junhoe going to the café was your doing

dongdong: permission to gloat accepted

halmeoni: I cannot believe we saved our friends’ love lives

dongdong: we are love gurus and also heroes

halmeoni: they owe us everything good they experience as lovers

dongdong: I feel both grossed out and empowered

halmeoni: mood

pooh: permission over

chanu: congrats you guys. you united dumb and dumber, and peter pan and tinkerbell. a victory for the ages.

tigger: HAHA

tigger: was that an insult

ddeokbokki hoe: no it was a fact

jinanie hyung: … factual/insulting for who?

dongdong: hey theres nothing wrong with peter pan

halmeoni: peter pan is a cute guy!

jinanie hyung: -_-

tigger: i see june and jinan more as grumpy and snow white

ddeokbokki hoe: gross

jinanie hyung: what the fuck

dongdong: beauty and the beast but while the beast is in beast form

ddeokbokki hoe: still gross !!

jinanie hyung: I think that’s worse actually

halmeoni: GUYS

halmeoni: HOW HAS NO ONE SAID SHREK AND LORD FARQUAAD

dongdong: FSLDKFJGCJK

tigger: KJHUYGFDSA

pooh: OH MY G O D

tigger: J E SUS

ddeokbokki hoe: WHY WOULD ANYONE SAY THAT

jinanie hyung: IN WHAT W O R L D ARE THEY SHIPPED

ddeokbokki hoe: THEYRE NOT EVEN DISNEY

jinanie hyung: SHREK IS NOT EVEN DISNEY ITS DREAMWORKS

pooh: soulmates

tigger: never ogre

**ddeokbokki hoe has left the group chat**

halmeoni: sighs

halmeoni: ill get him back

tigger: … so that means… it is truly never ogre… for junhoe…

pooh: kkkkkk

tigger: kkkk

chanu: kkkk

jinanie hyung: sighs

**ANNOUNCEMENT: congrats you guys. you united dumb and dumber, and peter pan and tinkerbell. a victory for the ages.**

**(dongdong post)**

halmeoni: thanks baby

dongdong: ♡♡~


End file.
